OS Le temps est un bourreau (Stranger)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Tout a disparu, et pourtant Christine continue d’attendre. Stephen doit revenir. Il ne peut pas être mort. POST IW


**Hey !**

 **Allez, ne me dite pas que ça vous étonne ! Encore un OS, pour changer...**

 **Cette fois on se lance sur la franchise MARVEL ! Alors premier OS, vous allez me dire, « Stranger » ? C'est quoi ?**

 **Eh bien je me suis dit qu'il était tant que Stephen Strange et Christine Palmer (que je ship à mort vous l'aurez compris) aient droit à un nom de ship digne de ce nom !**

 **Le titre est nul, mais j'étais pas inspirée, je l'ai écrit genre deux jours après IW, parce que je devais arrêter de pleurer avant de pouvoir écrire, et comme j'étais dans une phase de dépression intensive j'ai écrit de la merde sidérale xD**

 **Breeeef, lisez, vous verrez bien xD**

Le temps est un bourreau.

Assassin, vicieux, méprisable.

Attendre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête dépasse tout entendement, il n'est pas là question d'un bus légèrement en retard ou d'un examen scolaire, il est question de vies humaines, de familles, d'amis, de proches.

La Terre, L'univers tout entier avait été frappé par ce mal avec violence sans que personne ne s'y attende. Partout la terreur avait submergé les gens, envahie les cœurs et les rues. Partout les gens avaient disparu, s'étaient transformé en tas de cendres et s'étaient effrité dans le vent comme des feuille mortes sans laisser aucune trace.

Personne ne l'avait prévu, personne ne l'avait compris et personne ne savait quoi faire.

Aujourd'hui plus de la moitié des êtres humains étaient morts en quelques secondes, et partout le temps avait en plus mis le monde à son épreuve. Parce qu'on ne savait pas. On ne savait rien. On attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, désespérément, n'importe quoi.

On attendait une invasion, une attaque quelconque, que les disparus réapparaissent ou que cela ne recommence. Mais le calme était absolu, le ciel était bleu, tout était horriblement normal, et chacun avait peur, chacun était terrifié que ça se termine simplement comme ça.

Mais Christine Palmer n'était pas idiote.

Elle avait compris que cela était vain. Personne ne reviendrait, parce que les disparus étaient morts, juste morts, et que maintenant ils devraient vivre avec cette incompréhension sur la conscience.

Mais c'était dur, c'était dur de surmonter cela en étant dans l'ignorance. Et c'était pour ça que le temps était bourreau. Parce qu'il vous torturait jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez, vous gardant en haleine jusqu'à la chute finale, la dernière révélation, sans jamais se distendre.

Et cela faisait deux jours pour Christine que le supplice durait. Deux jours interminables durant lesquels elle avait attendu, chez lui, sans sortir, sans bouger, manger ou même dormir, sans aucun repos, sans répit, même pas la moindre minuscule seconde. Son âme se consumait d'inquiétude, une peur affreuse grandissait en elle à chaque instant, et de toute ses forces elle espérait que son mauvais pressentiment et que ce silence radio absolu ne présagent rien de bon. Elle sursautait à chaque craquement. Chaque bruissement. Chaque coup de vent. Et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle connaissait Stephen Strange depuis longtemps. Et elle l'avait redécouvert. Elle savait que maintenant c'était un sorcier ou quelque chose de ce genre, qu'il veillait sur la Terre et les humains. Que c'était devenu son quotidien et son lien avec la vie après son accident. Et elle était certaine qu'il avait pris part, quelque part dans le ciel, à ce conflit qui avait coûté la vie à tant d'êtres innocents.

Mais elle savait aussi que Stephen avait changé pour elle. Elle savait qu'il était devenu un tout autre homme, qu'il avait tout fait pour se repentir, réparer ses fautes et avouer les non-dits entre eux. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâché autrefois, avec son arrogance, et elle savait qu'il s'en était voulu pour tout cela. Qu'il voulait recommencer, repartir à zéro, avec elle, ensemble. Et il avait tout fait pour que ça marche, tout ce qu'il pouvait, il avait été plein de petites attentions et de pardon.

Pour elle il avait trouvé le temps, il l'avait emmenée au restaurant, lui avait offert des fleurs, et il lui avait aussi fait des cookies quand elle se sentait mal, il lui avait massé les pieds quand elle rentrait de grosses journées de travail. Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés enfin seuls avec eux mêmes, un soir, elle avait redécouvert le nouveau Stephen Strange. Le doux, l'attentionné, le passionné, le drôle. Celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Et elle était retombée amoureuse de lui aussi vite que la première fois. Parce qu'il était toujours le même homme, seulement cette fois c'étaient toutes ses qualités et tous ses bons côtés qui faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Et pas ses défauts.

Et maintenant, alors que la nuit couvrait New-York de son voile sombre, Christine était devant ce plan de travail dans la cuisine de Strange, dans le noir, à couper des légumes, totalement absente de la réalité, comme en transe.

Vidée. Épuisée. Entourée d'un silence qui l'étouffait.

Le souvenir des dernières paroles échangées entre eux résonnait encore à ses oreilles, comme l'écho infini des cloches de la décadence.

 _« Viens chez moi ce soir à...disons 19h, je vais te cuisiner quelque chose d'exquis, une recette de Wong, tu vas voir tu vas adorer ça...ou pas... »_

 _Il avait haussé les épaules avec nonchalance._

 _« Et je serai à l'heure cette fois. Eh je passerai par la porte d'entrée. C'est promis... »_

 _Il avait grimacé, mais sourit en même temps, quand, elle le savait, il s'était remémoré la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire une apparition surprise qui avait tourné au fiasco._

 _« Encore désolé pour la baie vitrée... »_

 _Et elle avait rit, beaucoup, et il avait aimé la voir rire, parce qu'il aimait toujours la voir rire. Il l'avait embrassé, longuement, tendrement. Plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Puis il était parti, et elle ne l'avait jamais revu._

Entre temps tout était mort.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses souvenirs douloureux de leurs derniers instants ensemble avant la catastrophe qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Lorsqu'on frappa trois coups contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement elle sursauta, et resta plantée debout sans rien faire, hébétée.

Brusquement sa poitrine se gonfla d'espoir, et balayant ses larmes elle courut vers la porte.

Mais l'homme qui était derrière n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait voir.

C'était Wong, qu'elle avait revu à plusieurs reprises au Sanctuaire de New-York lors de ses visites. Mais contrairement à d'habitude son teint était terne et sa mine sombre, qui le paraissait encore plus dans la noirceur de la nuit tombante. Il la regarda longuement, sans rien dire, le visage profondément marqué par la douleur. Et le sentiment d'espoir qui était né dans la poitrine de la jeune femme mourut brusquement, remplacée par une amère impression.

« Où est Stephen ? » demanda-elle la voix tremblante, presque absente.

Et Wong baissa la tête, vaincu, damné, lui remettant entre les mains cette montre qu'elle lui avait offerte il y longtemps, brisée comme son âme, à laquelle Stephen tenait tant.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Wong.

Mais elle ne put y croire. La douleur la déchira, réduisit tout ce qu'il lui restait de vie en cendre, paralysa tout son être.

« Non...ce n'est...pas possible...Wong...Stephen... »

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, recouvrirent son visage. Et le sol sous ses pieds se déroba brusquement. Elle chuta, vers des abysses sombres et sans fin, saignant de toute part comme son cœur émietté. Tout en elle mourut, tout en elle se désintégra pour laisser place à un vide titanesque, un vide colossal qui la mina encore et encore et la tira vers le fond toujours plus lointain de la crevasse de la douleur.

Elle s'écroula au sol, ses jambes la lâchant tout à coup, la montre tombant à ses côté. Elle se laissa glisser par terre comme une poupée désarticulée et les yeux rivés sur le vide persista à refuser d'admettre la réalité.

Puis elle se souvint de leur dernier baiser.

Et sans que le moindre son n'échappe de sa poitrine elle hurla, de toute ses forces, à s'en faire exploser le crâne, à en cracher ses poumons. Elle hurla dans le silence le plus total, et tout disparut.

Stephen était mort. Et elle aurait voulu partir en fumée comme tous ces autres sur le champ plutôt que de continuer à avoir si mal.

Stephen était mort et elle aurait un millions de fois préféré mourir avec lui même dans la pire des souffrances physique pour échapper à son esprit battu et blessé.

Stephen était mort et elle aurait préféré sacrifier toutes les vies de cet univers pour pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois, le toucher, lui parler, lui dire « Je t'aime » avant qu'il ne parte.

Stephen Strange était mort.

Et au final, toute son humanité était morte avec lui.


End file.
